


Bicycle built for... Three?

by TandKadventures



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1987368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TandKadventures/pseuds/TandKadventures
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're going to be late, so it's up to Kila to get them to school on time. And as the wise man once said, screw safety!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bicycle built for... Three?

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic based on this drawing I did: http://pink-tiger-gurl.deviantart.com/art/Bicycle-ride-469314314?ga_submit_new=10%253A1405820724

They were going to be late. She just knew it. And the combination of OCD and being the daughter of an ex military general meant that if you weren't not five minutes early,you were late. And if Kila hated anything more than idiots, it was being late. If she got Tigris and Leo up in five minutes and went very fast, they would be to school with 30 seconds to spare. Kila grabbed her cell and pushed the speed dial button to reach Tigris. She was greeted with a sleepy grunt. "Tigris get up right now and meet me in front of the museum in five minutes, or I'll re-program JAMES' accent to American again." She heard a muffled curse from Tigris before she hung up forcefully and called Leo, with a similar threat hanging in the air. After the calls, Kila hooked the leash onto her wolf dog Artimis' collar, ran downstairs, grabbing tea and her bag, before grabbing her older brother's old bike and briskly jogging across the street, where two bleary eyed teenagers stood waiting for her, holding coffee from the cafe, with their bags slug over their shoulders. Tigris clipped the space enhancing chip into the inside of the sling Kila brought, and the three quickly shoved their bags into it. Of course, upon looking at the rust red bike, the twins had to stake a claim to the seat, so Kila rolled her eyes and encouraged them to hurry as they played a round of Rock Paper Scissors. Tigris didn't even get to gloat at her victory, since Kila had taken that moment to slam the leash loops onto Leo's hand, push him onto the small piece of metal meant to hold crates on the back of the bike, shoving Tigris on the seat in the middle, and propping herself onto the petals before moving. Kila pedaled up front, her feet a blur, with the wind pushing her hair back. Tigris sat in the middle, enjoying the feeling of the wind in her hair and against her face. Leo sat in the back, precariously, but not really caring, instead watching the two dogs, one robotic and one live, run behind the speeding bike. It was one of the best feelings in the world. Just the three of them on this one, rickety bike. Life was good.  
(And guess what. They got there with 40 seconds to spare.)

**Author's Note:**

> I know it feels rushed, but that's because it was. I might redo tis eventually, but I'm pretty okay with it right now.


End file.
